


an angel

by alstroemarry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemarry/pseuds/alstroemarry
Summary: Mereka pertama kali bertemu sekaligus berpisah di tengah guyuran salju.





	an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.  
> Selamat membaca!

Masaomi mengenal Shiori bukan tidak sengaja. Ini kesengajaan karena ia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Perjodohan sesama darah biru, memuakkan.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di musim dingin, sehari sebelum natal. Shiori dengan tiga lapis baju dan membawa  _kurisumasu keki_ , serta segelas cokelat panas untuk Masaomi. Sedangkan Masaomi masih memakai kemeja dan jas formal—baru saja kembali dari kantor—menatap Shiori dengan malas, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pesona wanita di hadapannya ini.

Masaomi tidak banyak bicara malam itu. Seingatnya, ia lebih memilih menyesap cokelat panas dan mendengarkan Shiori yang cerewet. Wanita itu menceritakan banyak hal. Mulai dari keluarganya—padahal Masaomi sudah tahu—sampai menyebutkan hobi dan makanan favorit.

"Selamat natal, Akashi- _san_. Kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu," suara Shiori sangat lembut, nyaris tidak terdengar. Kemudian Shiori meninggalkan Masaomi pada pukul sembilan malam.

Masaomi belum meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap punggung Shiori sampai wanita itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Sungguh, Masaomi terheran-heran dengan pujian orang lain untuk Shiori. Tidak sedikit yang memuji Shiori sangat cantik, tubuhnya ideal, bahkan sampai dipanggil malaikat. Namun, malam itu Masaomi tidak menemukan daya tarik dari seorang Shiori. Entah kecantikannya, tinggi dan lekuk tubuh, bahkan ukuran dadanya. Biasa saja dan tidak menarik.

Hanya itu yang Masaomi ingat betul.

* * *

Pertemuan yang kedua, mereka bertunangan. Masaomi tahu, pernikahan ini hanya untuk menjaga status mereka. Juga, orang tua mereka yang merencanakannya. Jadi tidak heran bila terburu-buru.

Masaomi mengingat indahnya kelap-kelip bintang dan ombak berdebur malam itu, serta Shiori yang mengenakan  _sheath dress_ berwarna  _peach—_ sangat cantik kata orang-orang.

Shiori terus-menerus tersenyum dan menautkan tangan Masaomi erat. Seakan ingin menunjukkan pada orang lain, bahwa mereka memanglah jodoh.

"Aku berjanji akan belajar mencintai Akashi- _san."_ Itu yang dikatakan Shiori sebelum mereka kembali berpisah.

* * *

Ketiga kalinya bertemu, mereka saling menautkan tangan di altar. Mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan banyak orang, kemudian diakhiri dengan Masaomi mencium Shiori.

Pagi itu Shiori menangis—oh, ia tidak peduli jika  _makeup_ -nya luntur. Ada rasa bahagia yang menumpuk dalam hati Shiori. Dan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya, Shiori tersenyum lebar sampai deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat.

"Selamat, Akashi. Aku iri kau berhasil menikahi malaikat."

Hingga mereka sudah legal di hadapan Tuhan dan negara pun, Masaomi masih tidak mengerti dengan pujian tersebut.

* * *

Esok dan seterusnya, mereka selalu bertemu. Justru dalam satu ranjang.

Masaomi sudah membuka mata sejak matahari belum terbit. Kamarnya senyap seperti biasa, sampai dengkuran halus dari Shiori terdengar. Ia melirik wanita di sampingnya yang masih tidur pulas. Sudah dua bulan mereka selalu bersama, dari pagi sampai malam. Namun Masaomi belum juga menemukan jawaban, kenapa Shiori dipuji sangat cantik, lagi-lagi sampai disebut malaikat.

Menurutnya, masih banyak wanita lain yang layak disebut malaikat. Emma Watson, misalnya. Bukan malah Shiori yang wajahnya saja mirip remaja baru pubertas, padahal umurnya sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Lebih layak disebut  _baby face_ daripada malaikat.

* * *

"Aku mencintai Masaomi. Apakah Masaomi juga mencintaiku?"

Masaomi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Shiori yang sedang tersenyum. Ini pertama kali, setelah mereka bersama selama tiga tahun, Shiori menyatakan rasa cintanya.

"Tidak masalah jika Masaomi belum mencintaiku. Aku akan menunggu, bahkan sampai waktuku habis."

Lidah Masaomi kelu. Ia tidak tahu harus merespons apa. Walau sudah tiga tahun bersama, belum ada rasa cinta yang tumbuh di hati Masaomi. Bahkan Masaomi masih sama saja, belum tertarik pada Shiori.

"Maafkan aku, Shiori."

* * *

Sudah satu bulan sejak Shiori menyatakan cinta pada Masaomi. Wanita itu tetap tersenyum padanya setiap hari, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bukannya Masaomi tidak mau membalas rasa cinta Shiori. Hanya saja, sudah ada wanita lain yang mencuri hatinya.

Adalah seorang perempuan berwajah manis yang selalu datang saat natal, hanya untuk bermain perang salju ketika umur mereka enam tahun. Hingga hari ini, Masaomi tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

* * *

"Akashi- _sama_ , selamat!"

"Saya sangat menantikan kehadiran Akashi junior di rumah ini, Akashi- _sama._ "

"Selamat, Akashi. Berani taruhan, anakmu akan mirip dengan Shiori."

Dari pagi sampai sore, Masaomi mendapat ucapan dari banyak orang. Mulai dari orang-orang yang bekerja di rumahnya sampai rekan kerja di kantor. Semua karena Shiori tengah mengandung anak mereka, yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki trimester ketiga.

Lupakan dengan rengekan Shiori setiap pagi (" _Aku gendut ya?"_ atau  _"Aku menjadi buruk rupa."_ ). Hari itu, Masaomi menyadari sesuatu. Ia selalu berdebar-debar dan merasa senang saat melihat Shiori tersenyum.

* * *

"Masaomi ingin nama anak kita siapa?"

Shiori yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan buku "100 Nama Bayi", mendongak dan menatap Masaomi yang tengah memeluk dan mengusap perutnya.

"Laki-laki, ya?" Masaomi sedikit menurunkan kepala dan memberikan kecupan di kening Shiori. "Bagaimana jika Seijuurou?"

Sebagai jawaban, Shiori tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Masaomi erat.

* * *

Pertama kali seumur hidup, Masaomi tidak mampu mengontrol rasa khawatir yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Matanya terpejam erat, diam-diam berdoa dalam hati. Dan tangan Masaomi terasa sangat dingin setiap mendengar Shiori berteriak kesakitan.

Shiori ada di kamar mereka. Sedang berjuang demi sang buah hati.

Ketika Masaomi tidak lagi mendengar Shiori berteriak, ia segera masuk ke kamar dan disambut dengan tangisan bayi.

Yang pertama kali Masaomi lihat adalah Shiori tengah menangis dan tersenyum saat menggendong buah hatinya. Ada rasa bahagia dan haru yang menyeruak di hati Masaomi ketika melihat Akashi kecil menangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Selamat datang, Akashi Seijuurou."

* * *

Biasanya, pada pagi hari Masaomi hanya melihat beberapa burung kecil mampir di serambi kamar. Namun sejak dua tahun lalu, ada Shiori dan Seijuurou yang berjemur di sana. Terkadang, Shiori juga menyanyikan lagu anak-anak untuk Seijuurou. Padahal malaikat kecil itu tengah tidur pulas.

Setelah lima tahun bersama, Masaomi akhirnya menemukan jawaban. Istrinya cantik—sangat cantik malah—karena ia adalah  _Akashi Shiori._ Dan ia mulai percaya, bahwa Shiori memanglah malaikat.

* * *

Saat usia Seijuurou dirasa cukup untuk mengerti posisinya sebagai bangsawan, Masaomi mulai memberi pendidikan spesial. Jadwalnya sehari-hari sangatlah padat.

"Masaomi, kurasa ada baiknya memberi sedikit kebebasan pada Seijuurou. Setidaknya, berikan satu kegiatan yang ia senangi."

Shiori membujuk Masaomi karena ia kasihan melihat kegiatan Seijuurou—bahkan Shiori sendiri merasa tak mampu menjalaninya. Ia kira, Masaomi akan menolak permintaannya. Namun, Shiori salah. Suaminya memberikan satu kegiatan bebas, dengan syarat Seijuurou benar-benar menyukainya.

Akhirnya, Seijuurou memilih untuk bermain basket. Dan Shiori sangat mendukung pilihan Seijuurou.

* * *

Di luar sana hujan salju cukup lebat. Lagi-lagi Shiori harus membungkus dirinya dengan baju tiga lapis dan ditemani secangkir teh panas. Rasanya percuma Masaomi menyediakan  _heater_  di kamar mereka, nyatanya Shiori tetap kedinginan.

"Masaomi."

"Hm."

"Tiba-tiba aku teringat ketika umurku enam tahun."

Jika sebelumnya Masaomi lebih tertarik pada buku di pangkuannya, kali ini fokusnya teralih pada Shiori.

Wanita itu mengusap kepala Seijuurou yang tidur dalam pangkuannya dan tersenyum. "Masaomi lupa ya? Setiap akhir desember, aku dan orang tuaku selalu berkunjung ke rumah ini untuk merayakan natal dan tahun baru. Lalu kita bermain perang salju sampai kelelahan."

Masaomi membelalakkan matanya.

* * *

Ketika Seijuurou memasuki tahun kelima di sekolah dasar, Shiori meninggalkan Masaomi dan Seijuurou.

Masaomi tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat itu. Begitu banyak rasa sakit yang berkumpul dalam hatinya, juga suatu penyesalan. Yang Masaomi ingat, di hari itu ia bisa mengatakan _nya_ setelah lima belas tahun bersama. Walau sangat,  _sangat_ , terlambat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Shiori, malaikatku."

_(Mereka pertama kali bertemu sekaligus berpisah di tengah guyuran salju)._

* * *

 Bagi Seijuurou, Shiori adalah ibu yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Jika ibunya tidak membujuk Masaomi, mungkin saja Seijuurou memilih untuk bunuh diri. Namun Shiori menyelamatkannya,  _walau hanya sebentar._

Setelah Shiori meninggal, Masaomi justru berkali lipat lebih tegas pada Seijuurou. Masaomi seakan-akan melupakan bujukan Shiori untuk memberi sedikit kebebasan pada Seijuurou. Semakin banyak kemampuan yang telah dikuasai Seijuurou, semakin banyak pula yang harus ia kuasai lagi. Sampai puncaknya, tumbuh kepribadian baru dalam tubuh Seijuurou.

Bahkan Seijuurou sampai lupa, seperti apa rasanya bahagia. Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Shiori setiap hari, dan terkadang ditambah bisikan-bisikan yang menyemangatinya.

( _"_ Okaa-san _yakin Seijuurou mampu melaluinya."_ ).

"Seijuurou- _kun_?"

Seijuurou membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepala. Ada Tetsuya dengan payung hitam yang menaunginya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, menawari bantuan pada Seijuurou untuk berdiri.

Sebelum hujan turun semakin deras, Seijuurou menerima uluran tangan Tetsuya, lalu memeluk wanita _nya_.

Shiori—ibunya—masih seorang malaikat dalam hati Seijuurou. Dan sekarang, bertambah satu malaikat dalam hidupnya, Akashi Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou! Dan selamat hari ibu untuk Shiori! (kecepetan 2 hari gapapa ya haha)
> 
> Sengaja dipublish pas ulang tahun aa sei, anggap aja ini hadiah dariku ya a. Oh iya, setiap ada garis pemisah itu pasti terjadi time skip ya entah sebulan atau malah setahun. Terima kasih bagi yang mampir membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di fanfiksi ini, hehe. Aku cinta kalian
> 
> -kacang metal


End file.
